Together
by ankaz123
Summary: At the end of 2x19, Emily discovers she is actually pregnant and struggles with how it will affect her mission, and how to tell the man she loves- Aiden. ONE-SHOT


**Hey all! Just a little something I've been working on the last few days after going back and re-watching some Revenge episodes. This takes place at the end of 2x19 where Emily goes to the convent and tells the Nun she's 'pregnant', but of course in my story she actually IS pregnant. Enjoy! Please review**

…

"Sister…I'm pregnant. I have nowhere else to go", Emily spoke softly. She looked directly into the Nun's eyes, wishing the words she spoke were further from the truth. She couldn't bring herself to accept the reality of her situation, to accept the truth. She had spent so many years of her life lying. Her identity, her life, her money- all lies. This was the only truth of her existence- and still a part of her refused to accept it.

She was pregnant.

She knew it was Aiden's. There was no other way. She hadn't gone any further with Daniel since before their engagement ended. She knew in her heart that she loved Aiden with all her being and a small part of her was thrilled as soon as she saw that extra pink line on the home pregnancy test. It made her feel almost normal. For that moment, she forgot about her mission, about the pain and about the heartbreak she had both received and dished out. She felt like a normal person- she pregnant to the man she loved with everything she had inside her. Emily knew Aiden was the one for her. He understood her, understood her life and her mission. They shared that passion, that drive and determination. Aiden was gentle, caring, funny- the perfect man and she felt the butterflies in her stomach as she thought about their child inside her.

"Why don't you tell me everything, child", the nun placed a gentle hand on Emily's arm, a reassuring smile on her lips.

"I'm so lost Sister", Emily replied quietly, avoiding the gaze of the woman beside her, instead choosing to stare at the ground before her. "The father…", Emily sighed, "I just don't know what to do…".

"Have you been harmed, my dear?", Sister Catherine asked, her grip on Emily becoming a little tighter with concern.

"No", Emily shook her head. "We are together- the father and I. I'm just not sure how he's going to react when I tell him. I guess…I need some guidance Sister".

"My dear, just be honest with this man. If you're sure he loves you and understands you, then trust that he will accept this news with joy. If he doesn't then you know that it just wasn't to be…".

Emily nodded as she processed the nun's words. "Thank you Sister", Emily smiled, leaning forward and giving the nun an engulfing embrace. "Your words mean more than you know".

Sister Catherine simply smiled warmly and nodded at the young blonde before her. "I will be thinking of your child- I will pray for their health and happiness".

Emily only nodded with a smile and stood, walking into the small chapel only a few feet away. Pulling out a note from her pocket, she slipped it into the small charity box just inside the door. She had never been religious, but respected the institutions and what they offered to their many followers. Pushing back the many worries in her mind, she reassured herself that everything would be alright. She knew that Aiden loved her and she knew that he would accept this news.

But she didn't know how it would affect her mission. Everything would be lost. Her relationship with Daniel, with Victoria and Jack. She knew Nolan would support her no matter what but it killed her to know that if she went ahead with the pregnancy, that that part of her life, a part which she had devoted so much of her life to, would slowly come to an end and she would lose her one and only shot at avenging her father's downfall and murder.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her phone rang, checking the caller ID, her stomach did a nervous flip as she saw Aiden's name appear on her screen. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the answer button and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hey", she breathed.

"Emily", he greeted her stonily. Suddenly she remembered their argument from earlier that day and she was flooded with disappointment. She badly wanted to tell him her news. She couldn't wait to see his face light up with happiness as she hoped it would. "I need to see you", he told her coldly. "We need to talk".

"Ok", Emily nodded in agreement. "I have to tell you something".

"Alright", Aiden spoke. "My place in an hour" and with that, the phone disconnected.

Emily took a deep breath as she put her phone away. She hated that Aiden was mad at her, but she could understand why. Her relationship with Daniel was escalating rapidly, more rapidly than Emily herself would've liked, but she knew that that fake relationship was the only means of penetrating both the Initiative, as well as the Graysons themselves. As she walked back to her car, she hoped that Aiden could find it within his warm and kind heart to forgive her, and accept her and their child with love.

Emily drove slowly towards Aiden place, her mind running through the possible scenarios when she finally told Aiden the news. Happiness because he was going to be a father. Surprise because it was the last thing either was expecting. Sadness because it meant their mission would most probably end. Anger because he might think the baby was Daniel's. She felt her heart beat with anxiety whenever her mind ran through the latter scenario. Picturing Aiden's eyes blaze with hatred and disgust made her almost feel like being physically sick- she almost didn't know how she could go on without Aiden now that he had come to be such an important part of her life.

Pulling up into his driveway, Emily pulled the handbrake and pulled the keys from the ignition, sighing in an attempt to push back the ever increasing anxiety and worry in the pit of her stomach. It worked for a split second before she was once more consumed by her emotions. As she approached the front door, pushed it open and found Aiden sitting in the lounge room, staring mindlessly at the beige carpet beneath him.

"Hi", she spoke timidly, dropping her keys and bag on the nearby side table. Aiden looked up at her with blank eyes, a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Hi", he replied huskily. His voice coarse from a lack of use. "Thanks for coming" he continued softly.

"Thanks for calling", Emily replied. "I needed to see you", she stepped towards him and he stood to meet her. "I'm so sorry", she spoke sincerely.

"Me too", he replied, averting his gaze, his eyes filled with shame. "I hate myself for what I said this morning".

"No", Emily stopped him. She took a step closer so that they were almost touching. She reached up and caressed his cheek with her palm. "You were right. What I'm doing is disgusting and sometimes I really do hate myself for it. Sometimes I wonder whether my father would really want me on this path".

He glanced up at her, his eyes filled with curiosity at her last statement. They remained silent for a few moments before Aiden finally spoke, his fingers reaching up and intertwining themselves in her soft blonde curls. "You're doing this just as much for yourself as for your father, Amanda".

Emily closed her eyes and smiled softly. He loved when he spoke her true name with such love and emotion as he just had. She leaned into him and nodded slightly, listening to the gentle steady beat of his heart as he wrapped his strong arms around her body.

"You had to tell me something?", Aiden spoke quietly as he rested his chin on top of her head.

Emily sighed and pulled out of the embrace, taking a step back and nodding slightly. "We better sit down", she told him, taking his hand and leading him to the couch nearby.

"What's wrong?" Aiden frowned slightly, unsure of where she was going with this. He felt a small pang of worry in his stomach as Emily sat down, turned towards him, her features contorted with anxiety and almost fear.

"I…" she began uncertainly. "I have to tell you something…but….but I'm not sure how you will react".

"Ok" was all he could manage.

"Please don't hate me", her voice quivered and he could see tears beginning to form in her brown eyes.

"I could never hate you Emily", Aiden told her, reaching out and wiping away the escaping tears with his thumb.

"I'm pregnant", she blurted out, her eyes never leaving his. She searched his shocked expression for some form of reaction to her revelation.

"What?", Aiden breathed after a long pause.

"I'm pregnant Aiden".

"I just…what?" he frowned uncertainly. "I don't….how?", he mumbled.

"I don't know…I guess we must've not been careful once. I'm just as shocked as you are".

Aiden didn't reply, instead drawing his hands away from her and using them to rub his face. Letting out a small moan, he rested his face in his hands for a few moments. Emily didn't know how to react- was this rejection? Anger? She felt her stomach flip with fear.

"Aiden?", she asked uncertainly, placing a gentle hand on his hunched shoulder. "Talk to me".

Aiden looked up at her, meeting her gaze with a fierce determination.

"Do you want this baby, Amanda?", he questioned her.

It took Emily a moment before she replied with equal surety "yes".

"Ok", he nodded, taking her hands in his and gripping them. "That's all I need to know. Because right now, I would die for you and our baby".

Emily couldn't help but smile and felt her anxious stomach relax. "So you're happy?", she questioned.

"Yes", he grinned, planting a small kiss on one of her hands. "I love you so much. I think this is exactly what we need right now. Everything is getting so hectic, so intense. We need to step back, revaluate everything and sort out what we want. This is the perfect starting point".

Emily didn't reply, only nodded her head in agreement. In the back of her mind, she knew her mission would be seriously jeopardised. How could she continue it pregnant and later with a baby on her arm? Even though her heart was refusing to give up, her head was telling her this was the end. She wrapped her arms once more around Aiden and pulled him closer, allowing her mind to continue racing through the possibility the entity she had spent so many years planning and executing was finished and over. A small part inside her refused to accept it.

"I know it's going to be hard", Aiden spoke as they continued to embrace. It was almost as if he had read her mind. "How do you feel about giving up the mission?".

Emily sighed and only snuggled closer into the man she loved. "It's almost as if I'm refusing to accept it. I keep telling myself that it's going to have to end, but I'm not feeling that it actually is. I think I need a few days for it to sink in".

"I know how important it is to you Emily", he told her. "But we need to think differently now. What are we going to do?".

"I don't know" she whispered in reply. "I honestly don't know".

"What are you feeling? What are you thinking?".

"I'm so happy and excited for this baby", she smiled as she pulled away from him, looking up into his eyes. "But I'm also so scared about what's going to happen, and what kind of future we can offer this child".

"We can offer them the best possible. We can offer them the world, as long as we have each other" he smiled down at her. "All this child needs is our love, which I already know it has. Everything else is just material objects. They don't mean anything".

"I know", she agreed. "But what about everything?" she motioned around the room. "What about all this that we've worked so damn hard for?".

"Emily", his tone grew serious. "It's up to you whether you want to keep going with this", he mirrored her movement. "Or whether you want to pack up shop and start again. I know both will be hard work, but we've got each other and I know we'll eventually be ok. Whatever you choose I promise to try and give it my all".

Emily nodded wordlessly, smiling as tears ran down her cheek. She loved Aiden beyond words at that moment. He meant everything to her and to hear that he would support her decision no matter what made her heart burst with happiness. She placed a hand against her flat stomach and glanced up at Aiden.

"I love you Aiden. And I love this child".

"I love you too Amanda. More than my words can say", he placed his hand on top of hers and intertwined them against her stomach. "Whatever happens, whatever you decide, we'll figure it out. Together."


End file.
